Random Poems
by xXblueskiesOgreengrassxX
Summary: just a bunch of random poems i put together..i'll try to update a new one everyday..rated for death and suicied and stuff.
1. Emo

Emo Poem

* * *

I looked at her wrists

Could barely see through the mists

The scars that were there

She believed that I didn't care

I don't want her to die

I'm not good with good-byes

Can't she see I'm here

That's what I fear


	2. Suicide

(A/N: sorry it took so long..i kinda forgot to put it on my computer : S)

Suicidal Poem

* * *

She stood there on the edge of a cliff

Looking into the abyss

"Am I too young to die

Or too old to live"


	3. Death

Death Poem

* * *

Along time she waits

She stands there waiting for the fates

What will become of her waiting underneath the fir

Finally they come

Each with a thread of gold

As they cut the last thread

She finds her way to

DEATH!! (dun dun dunn)


	4. Yet another Death Poem

Death Poem

* * *

Taken from his natural habitat

He shudders

He floats higher..higher

All of the sudden gravity compresses and he falls..falls

Falls on the ground

DEAD!!

(jaws theme)


	5. Heartbreak

Heartbreak Poem

* * *

She sat there clutching at her heart

Tears streaking her sorrow filled face

Her heart had been broken

He tore it that morning

Alone in a corner the tears fell

She had been hurt before

But this time was different

Her breathing became erratic

Her eyesight became blurry

She started shaking uncontrollably

This heartbeat would be the last thing that happens to her


	6. Stalker

Stalker Poem

* * *

The shadows followed her across the street

Coming after her were the sounds of feet

From across the park

She heard a distant bark

Faster and faster she ran

Till she felt the han'

Closer and closer it crept

In the darkness that it left

Something cold and sharp landed hard on her back

In the morning they found her lying on the track


	7. Loner

Loner Poem

* * *

Alone she sits

Flinching as the evil words hit

She had tried to make a friend

But the abuse never came to an end

In the corner she cries

Believing the lies

That she was worthless and stupid

And that she'll never find cupid

She hopes and she dreams

That one day she leaves

And finds a place peaceful and calm

Full of serenity and song

A place where nothing _I _do is wrong


	8. Happiness

Happiness Poem

* * *

This happiness that surrounds me

Lifts me up within my glee

It's like presents at Christmas time

Or the music from the wind chimes

When family or friends are around

The bliss never dies down

When I'm rejected I cry

When I feel like an outsider I'm shy

When I'm angry, on my pillow I rely

But now I'm content

This feeling can't be bent

Distorted or spent

I am blessed


	9. Moon

Moon Poem

* * *

Shining with a great brilliance

White rays shooting by the millions

To the moon I wish I could fly

High up into the sky

Surrounded by her beauty and grace

The beams surrounding my face

She takes her flight

Each midnight


	10. Peace

(A/N):: sorry it took so long to post this//enjoy//

bsgg

* * *

Peace

* * *

Twinkling and sprinkling in the midnight sky

As I sit in the forest of pine

I am happy to be alone

Not the hear the engines of cars and trucks moan

But to hear the hoof beats of bucks and does

In this little place I have no foes


	11. Comfort or lack thereof

Comfort (& the lack thereof)

* * *

I want a person to rely on

I need a shoulder to cry on

I want someone to hug me tight

To be, in my tear-blurred eyes, a light

I feel like I'm all by myself

I'd be poor if comfort was wealth

I am tired and weary

I am sick of getting teary

Please help me, someone

Before this life is done


	12. Abuse

Abuse

* * *

Calm and cool is what I feel

But the emotional scar you gave me will never heal

You beat me and hurt me like you didn't care

From the cuts, scars and bruises I get stares

I thought you loved me

I thought we would forever be

In love entwined

But ever since that night I've cried

From you I am dead and now..

I'm waiting for you to die


	13. Tell Me Who I Am To You

Tell Me Who Am I To You

* * *

I feel by myself

So forgotten and betrayed

Uncomforted, unloved

So alone and unwanted

What I want and what I need

Is a friend who I can talk to

And a guy by my side

But no

I am left here so betrayed and forgotten

Unloved, uncomforted

Unwanted and so alone


	14. Friends

(A/N) hey guys sorry this took a long time to post. i just made it up last night. antywah(ma new word) enjoy XD

Friends

* * *

Where will this journey take me

What will the ending be

Good friends are far and few between they say

But they are what keep my loneliness at bay

They listen and try to give me good advice

And although it night fail the thought was nice

Even though we tease and make fun

We know in the end that we're loved a tonne

Friends are good to have close by

So you can let out a comforting sigh


	15. Calm

Calm

* * *

Not a cloud in the sky

No time for fears to pass by

In the meadows the green grass fly

The peace in my mind

Calmly sets in

This world is no sin


	16. Meaningless Life

sorry this took so long guys my bad. r&r please please please

* * *

My life is meaningless

What have I got to live for

I want to cut my wrists

Hang my neck

Blow off my head

Will anyone care

Will I be missed

My life is worthless without you

But now you're gone

Away, gone, dead

You were the air in my lungs

The beat in my heart

The hop in my step

Without you I am nothing

This is why I want to die

This is why I have to die


	17. Uncontrollable Feelings

Uncontrollable Feelings

The cold metal feels so good ripping my warm flesh

How did I get like this, when did it all start

Was I the root of all your problems, or were you the root of mine

This gun is feeling nice cradled against my head

If I pull the trigger all my troubles will go with the bullet

Why do these feelings come and go like the wind

The rough rope coils tighter and tighter around my neck

Who can save me from myself


	18. The Way My Life Has Turned

The Way My Life Has Turned

O sweet blade rid me of all this pain

Let me feel something worth feeling

All these emotions swirling around and around

Will I ever be freed

O beautiful knife let me forget all the stress

Why me, why me of all people

Is the rest of my life going to be like this

O flawless metal why can't I go back to the way it used to be

You feel so good against my raw flesh

Don't go away


	19. Drowned

Drowned

Frigid cold water pierces my body like a thousand needles

The sharp rocks below me cut like razor blades

My body is going numb

I can barely feel the deep swallowing of my breath

The sea is engulfing me soul

Deeper and deeper my body goes

Down into the sea I've fallen

Never to be found again


	20. Back To the Old Ways

Back To the Old Ways

* * *

I'm still here and although just barely

My wrists I have been slitting and don't know why

My depression which I thought was gone is now slowly building

I am an attention seeker, but the reason is foreign to me

When I'm not with someone I'm lonely

When I'm not talking to anyone I am depressed

Except for right now when I am pouring out my heart and soul to you


End file.
